Festro
Festro is the main protagonist of the short-lived Cartoon Network show Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. He is considered the leader of the Secret Mountain Fort Awesome gang. Appearance Festro is purple with green eyes, two large tusks, and 2 smaller fangs in between. He is quite muscular and only wears a pair of briefs and a pair of brocro sneakers. He has black hair (spikes) and a bald spot at the top. Festro also has purple knuckles on his fingers. Personality Festro is brash, crude, selfish, and inconsiderate. He has the personality of a typical college frat boy, as all he wants to do is slack off and party. He rarely takes responsibility for any of his actions and is usually taking advantage of his friends. Despite his disgusting behavior, Festro has moments where he owns up to his mistakes. He also has moments where he will do anything to defend his friends. Funstro Funstro is Festro's positive split personality. If one pulls out one of Festro's teeth, he will turn pink, have a happier voice, and act nicer and more playful and happy. Funstro is always wanting to have fun and never wants to take a break from it ever. Fightstro Fightstro is Festro's negative split personality. If one pulls out both of Festro's teeth, he will turn big and red and turn into an evil monster who is angry and mean and is always wanting to fight with people. Gallery Early Festro 5.png Festro.jpg Funstro.jpg|Funstro Fightstro.jpg|Fightstro Trivia *He was voiced by Peter Browngardt. *Festro has a lot of Tattoos on his back that are a snake on a dagger, a heart that says MOM, a picture of Gweelok with a banner around him that says "Love", and a sign that says "Insert Coin" with an arrow pointing down to his butt-crack. Although he has all of these Tatoos on his back. They are never shown anywhere else in the show. *Cyber festro is a clone of festro from the future. The only thing different is cyber festro is robotic battle tank But instead of strings of hair like festro he has strings of antennas And speaks in a mechanical voice. He has festro's initial on his chest. He also does not have any legs but instead of legs, He has wheels. Like cyber dingle he is a machine like battle tank and is equipped With laser cannons and can release pinkish purple laser beams *Like most main characters of TV shows, Festro does the most talking of all of the characters. Dingle does the least talking of the five. However, his voice actor is not neglected because he is the same person who voices Festro. *His white teeth are not seen when his mouth is shut. *He has had the most detailed close ups in the series so far. Most of them are from the episode "Stealing the Sun" *Festro has other personalities. There is Funstro, who is triggered by pulling out one of his tusks and then there is Fightstro, who is triggered by pulling out both his tusks. *As many of the main Disgustoids (expect Fart) are based on animals, Festro somewhat resembles that of a walrus mixed with an echidna. *He calls says "going boom boom" rather than "going to the bathroom". *In Nightmare Sauce, Festro does not like Mayo, but in 7,002 he does. Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Protagonists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Mischievous Category:Anti-Villain Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Misanthropes Category:Vandals